Doppelgänger
by the-new-face-in-town
Summary: This is a story about my OC. 'They think I'm insane. All of them. They don't understand. Why can't they see her' "Show yourself!" I screamed. I blinked, and she appeared. "You called?" Don't judge me. It's my first story ever. I may be paranoid.
1. Bio

Bio

Name: Mandy

Age: 14

Profile: I am a new student at Casper High. I usually wear colorful clothes. I am SUPER TALL for my age. I get really shy around people I don't know too well, and become extremely anti-social. But I am super sarcastic and really funny. I always feel like my parents dominate my life. But I never have the guts to talk back to them.

Status: Halfa, The Free Spirit.

Human Friends: Danny, Sam, Tucker

Human Enemies: The Fentons, The Red Huntress; a.k.a Valerie, (when I'm a ghost) Dash, and Paulina.

Ghost Enemies: Skulker, Amorpho, Undergrowth, Desire, Johnny 13, Nocturn, Dan, and Technus.

Ghost Friends: Youngblood, Ember, Ghostwriter, Clockwork, Pandora, Dani, and Cujo.


	2. Chapter 1 First Day of School

**Hi everyone! Ok is is my very first story. I'm still trying to get used to using this, so there maybe some mistakes, like chapter titles. But bear with me guys, ok? Thanks a billion! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

*Beep beep beep beep beep* 'Ugh, shut up!' I thought. I turned over in my bed and slapped my alarm clock. *Beep beep beep beep beep* 'That's it!" I grumbled. I grabbed the cord, and yanked it out of the wall. "Finally." I said. I got up from my bed and quickly changed into my minty green jeans and my salmon colored shirt and yellow sandals. I put my hair in a tight bun and rushed down the stairs to start the day. But of course, my twin brother came out of his room at the same time.

"Watch where your going Max!" I said, rubbing my head that collided with his.

"Me?! Your the one that has to watch where your going!" He shouted back at me.

"Just get up, loser." I said, lending him my hand.

"Whatever." He said, taking my hand and getting up.

I went to the kitchen with my brother and grabbed my breakfast and ran out the door. "Bye mom!" I shouted. But I quickly ran back insid the house. "Sorry, forgot my backpack!" I shouted running back outside. "Loser." Max said. We tried to catch the bus, but we missed it. "Oh come ON!" I shouted as I sprinted towards the bus. "Hey, wait up Mandy!" Max said running after me. So here I am, running next to a school bus, toast hanging out of my mouth, shouting my muffled, scream. "Stop the bus!" I kept shouting. But the other students just snickered. Luckily, I was on the cross-country team at my old school, so I ran up to the bus door, pounded on them until the totally clueless bus driver opened the door. I quickly jumped in to a bus full of kids laughing at me and grabbed my brothers arm. I felt really embarrassed. My first day if high school, and I had to jump into a moving vehicle with my loser brother. Fun. I quickly ran to the back of the bus. My brother sat down with his friends he met at summer camp. I sat down and finally calmed down. But then someone that was about my height walked up to me.

"Hey you! I think your sitting in my seat." He said towering over me. But me, acting like the smartass I am, I think of a comeback.

"Okay, look I don't know you, but I got here first." I tried to at least sound nice.

"I don't care. This is MY spot. So get out or else." He said in a threatening manner.

"Or else what?" I said, challenging the older boy.

"Your not moving, are you newbie?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." I said as I turned towards the window.

"Okay then, you asked for it newbie." He said and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down! And stop calling me newbie!" I screamed, pounding his back with my fists. Then I saw my brother looking back where I was. "Max! Help me!" I shouted.

"I don't know you, creepy chick!" He shouted. Loser.

"Looks like your hero had other plans, newbie!" They boy said, then laughing uncontrollably.

"Haha, nice catch of the day, Dash!" One of the other jocks said. 'Catch of the day? What is he going to do to me?!' I thought. That's when the bus stopped, and the kids started pouring out of the bus.

"Let's go newbie, it's time to teach you a lesson." Dash said in a menacing tone, as he got up from the seat and walked out of the bush with me slung over his shoulder.

**Okay, so what did you think? Please comment and review! I'd really appreciate it. And if you don't like the story, please don't kill me. This is my first story after all. No haters! The new chapter will be out soon!**

**To any artists that are willing to help, **

**Ok, this may sound weird, but the only picture of my OC is in my brain! I can't draw very well, so if there is anyone out there that can help, please e-mail me. just click the-new-face-in-town and you'll find my e-mail there. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 2 Stuck in a Locker

**Hi guys, here is chapter 2! It may be weird that I post 2 chapters in one day, but don't worry! I do have a life. Next chapter will be up Sunday or sooner. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

So now, I can't feel my back, and all of the blood I have in my body is rushing to head and feet.

"I thought I told you to LET ME GO!" I shouted.

"Not until you learn not to mess with me, got it newbie?" Dash said as he walked through the doors to the school. Tons of people are already here. 'Great, now they all can see my butt. Just perfect. I bet their all thinking what a worthless dork I am.' I thought.

"Can you at least tell me what you're going to do to me?" I asked, half pleadingly and half annoyed. But as he approached the lockers, I kinda new what he was going to so to me. And there was no way out.

"Here's your new locker newbie! Have a nice day!" Dash snickered as he grabbed me and shoved me into the locker and slammed the door.

"Hey, you can't do this to me! I HAVE RIGHTS!" I shouted. But since I was extremely tall, I could barely breathe in the rusting locker. 'My phone!' I thought. But then I realized something. It's in my back pocket. 'Ugh, I am never getting out of here! But I could also use my ghost powers.' I thought. 'But what if someone sees me? I'll just have to keep screaming until someone hears me.' But after 3 hours of screaming, my voice cracked, and I couldn't scream any more. Then I just broke down. Tears were streaming down my face, and I was sobbing quietly. Yes, I wanted someone to let me out, but I didn't want people to walk by a crying locker. I felt so helpless. I looked at my watch. Since there was very little light, I couldn't see too well. But soon my eyes adjusted. I looked back at my watch. '10 minutes left. Man, time flys, when you wallow in sorrow. Hey, maybe I can start screaming again. Someone is bound to hear me now.' I thought. "HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Danny P.O.V.

"Mr. Lancer, can I use the bathroom?" I asked, practically begging to escape his lecture.

"Alright Daniel, you have 5 minutes. And if your not back-"

I really didn't stick around to hear the rest. I bolted out of classroom into the hallways. I looked at the clock on the wall. "10 minutes left? Awesome!" I said. "Might as well go to the bathroom in case Mr. Lancer decides to follow me." But before I reached the bathroom, I heard an extremely loud cry for help.

"HELP ME!"

But the weird thing was, my ghost sense didn't go off. So I just ran to the source of the voice. When I rounded the corner, I expected to see someone. But the halls were empty.

"HELP ME! Please?! Anyone?"

I still heard the sound, but no one was in sight. "Hello? Where are you?" I asked, slightly scared from the mysterious voice.

Mandy P.O.V.

I heard some faint footsteps, so I screamed again. "HELP ME! Please?! Anyone?" I still heard the footsteps gradually get louder. Then they stopped.

"Hello? Where are you?" I heard someone say. 'Thank God! Finally someone heard me!' I thought.

"I'm in this locker!" I shouted And started to move around to make noise. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer. Then I heard someone trying to unlock the locker. Suddenly, it swung open and I fell out. Face first.

"Woah!" I managed to say before I came in contact with the ground and the person that unlocked the locker. I shook my head and my vision cleared. I saw that I landed on a boy about a couple inches shorter than me. I quickly got up and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I kept repeating.

Danny P.O.V.

Then I heard the reply.

"I'm in this locker!" Then I heard loud noises coming from a locker. I turned my hand invisible and intangible and open the locker from the inside. The door swung open and a girl came out!

"AAAHH!" I shouted before she fell and landed on me. I opened my eyes to see a really tall girl with brown hair. 'Okay, this is awkward.' I thought. She shook her head and looked at me. Then she got up and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She kept repeating.

"Uh, no problem." I said. "How long were you in there?" I asked.

"All day." She replied. She finally stopped hugging me and looked at me again. I saw that her eyes looked bloodshot, her nose was red, and she had dried tears on her face.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Long story short, I was shoved into a locker and cried all day." She told me.

"Oh, sorry. Well, um I gotta get back to class. Mr. Lancer is probably looking for me. It was nice to meet you um, uh.." I said.

"It's Mandy." She said. "And you are?"

"My name is Danny." I said. "See you later, I guess." And I quickly ran back to class.

**Okay, so what did you think? Please comment and review! No haters! The new chapter will be out soon!**


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Her

**Hi guys, here is chapter 3. I have 2 reviews! Yay! Still... I feel sad now. People, I would really, really, REALLY appreciate a few more reviews. Please. I must sound really desperate but please! I will post a poll right after I post this chapter. I need your opinions. I need to know if you guys want a happy ending or an evil ending. Vote now. (The poll will be up for a while, so you have plenty if time.) Next chapter will be up Sunday or sooner. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I walked outside after Danny left and waited for my brother to get out of school. 'Hmm. I think Danny is, scared of me? He doesn't seem to like me. The way he ran off...' My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a girl that looked exactly like me. No doubt about it. She was just as tall as me, same minty green jeans, same salmon colored shirt, and same yellow sandals. Her brown hair was in a bun just like mine. The only difference was her eyes. They weren't brown like mine, they were _black. Really, really, black._ She didn't have color, or white, or anything! Her eyeballs were all black! I couldn't believe it! Then she walked up to me.

"Hello there, Mandy." She sneered. How does she know my name? I have never seen this girl!

"I see your speechless." The girl said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked getting in the other girl's face.

"I'm _you_." She whispered in my ear.

"What!?" I shouted. "You can't be me, I'm me!" I shouted in utter shock and surprise.

_"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy. _MANDY!_"_ My brother was screaming in my face.

"AAAAHHH!" I shouted. "Max, what was that for?!"

"Uh you were talking to yourself and staring into space." He told me.

"Wait, you didn't see her?" I asked.

"See who? The only person I saw was that hot chick Paulina." My brother said, drooling over the girl.

"Ugh, you are so embarrassing." I said as I dragged my brother away from school, towards our house.

We were halfway home when I heard someone calling my name.

"Hey! Hey, Mandy!" I turned around towards the direction of the voice to see Danny walking with a weirdo nerd, and a girl that wears all black.

"Danny!" I said as I ran up and hugged him. The girl wearing all black have me a strange look. She asked,

"Danny, who is this?"

"I'm Mandy." I replied. "And who are you?"

"Mandy, these are my friends, Sam and Tucker." Danny answered.

"I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. T.F. for too fine." Tucker said cutting in front of Danny.

"Eww, are you trying to flirt with me? Oops sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said apologetically.

"Don't worry. Tucker is always like this." Sam said elbowing Tucker in the ribs.

"OW! That hurt!" Tucker said rubbing the area where Sam elbowed him.

"Hey I have an idea! How about we all go to our house! My friend Kelly is coming over and you can meet her!" I said excitedly.

"Um, I don't mean to burst your bubble Mandy, but mom is totally gonna-" I cut him off before he could say anything else by putting my hand over his mouth.

"And no one cares Max. C'mon, follow me!" I shouted as I ran towards our house, dragging Max behind me. When we finally got to our house, I saw Kelly knocking on the door.

"Kelly!" I shouted as I released my brother from my grip and ran up to hug my friend.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friend Kelly. Kelly, these are my friends Sam, Danny, and Tucker. And of course my loser brother Max." I said.

"Hey!" Max said glaring at me.

"Get over it." I said as I unlocked the door. "Our parents are out, so it's just us." I said dumping my stuff in the living room.

"I'll leave you guys here. I need to be in my room by myself for a little bit. I'll be back soon." I said before running up the stairs to my bedroom. I needed to think about the girl I saw earlier today. 'How does she know who I am? Wait, she said look into a mirror, then I'll see.' I thought. So I slowly walked up to the mirror on my dresser. I was standing in front of it with my eyes closed, afraid to see what she meant. I quickly opened my eyes and looked at the mirror. I gasped in horror. I didn't have a reflection. I kept backing away from the mirror, until I knocked over my nightstand and the lamp that was on it fell, and made a loud crashing noise. I ran to the darkest corner in my room and sat there, hugging my knees, tears forming in my eyes. Then _she_ appeared.

"Now you know. I _am_ you. And there is nothing you can do about it." She said towering over me.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" I shouted at her.

"I only want one thing. I want to make your life _miserable_. And I.." She chuckled before continuing." I, am your _doppelgänger_." She said.

"GO AWAY! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!" I screamed, before throwing by brush at her. But it missed because she quickly disappeared. But I could still hear her menacing voice.

_"I am never leaving you. I will always haunt your dreams. You will never be able to escape me."_

Max P.O.V.

So there I was, sitting in my living room, with complete and total strangers. 'I am SO gonna kill Mandy for this later.' I thought. "So, um how was your day?" I asked Kelly, trying to start a conversation.

"It was pretty good. I met a lot of new people and made a couple of friends. They were-" Kelly started, but was interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs.

"Mandy!" I shouted before bolting up the bolting up the stairs to my sisters room, followed by everyone else. Once I was in front of her door, I tried to open it, but it was locked. "Mandy, open the door!" I shouted. I heard her voice, but I couldn't make out the words. Then suddenly she shouted,

"GO AWAY! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!"

That's when I kicked the door, and it swung open to her totally trashed room. Her nightstand was tipped over, her lamp was in pieces, everything on her dresser was tipped over or on the floor, and her brush was in the middle of the room. Then I saw her curled up in a ball, in a corner of her room. I quickly ran over to her and hugged her.

"Mandy, what happened?" I asked her. I looked at her face and tears were streaming down her cheeks, her hair wasn't in a bun anymore, and her eyes had a faraway look. "Mandy, what's wrong?" I asked her as I shook her body.

Mandy P.O.V.

As her voice slowly faded away, I realized that my brother was shaking me. And by reflex, I slapped him. I looked up. My brother was on the floor, rubbing the spot were I slapped him. And everyone else was near the doorway, with a shocked expression.

"Did you guys see her!?" I asked anxiously.

"The only thing we saw, was you slapping your brother." Kelly said.

"Oh my gosh, Max I am so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay, Mandy. We're really more worried about you." Max replied.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I was just attacked by something." I said quickly, trying not to worry too much about what had just happened.

"If you were attacked, why didn't you use your ghost powers?" Max asked. "Oops. Sorry."

"Wait, you have ghost powers?!" Tucker asked.

**Mwuahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Ok well, sort of. Anyway, you all probably saw this coming. Oh well. Not to worry, I will explain how Max and Mandy got their ghost powers in the next chapter. Please comment and review! No haters! The new chapter will be out soon! Oh and I do not own Kelly. She is ThatGhostGhoul's OC. I will probably say this again at the end of the story. And the poll is on my profile page. **


	5. Chapter 4 The story behind it

**Here is chapter 4. Ok people, I really need you to vote. I need to know what kind of ending you want. If you don't vote, I won't finish the story. Simple as that. So please vote. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I noticed Danny's eyes got wide too.

"Yes. Both if us do." Max told them. "This is what happened..."

Flashback

*in a secret government facility*

"Lieutenant, take these two to the laboratory, the professor will take it from there." A large buff man said.

"Yes sir, general." The lieutenant replied with a salute. Then he walked down the long hallway, with two young children, towards the laboratory. The two kids, wore chains on their wrists and ankles. Once they reached the end of the hallway, he typed in the secret code, and the steel doors opened. "Lets, go you two. We don't have all night." He said as he ushered the children inside.

"Ah lieutenant, do you have the children?" The professor asked.

"They are right here sir." The lieutenant said.

"Perfect." The professor replied. "Now that we have the test subjects, let's hook them up."

The lieutenant unlocked the chains from their wrists and ankles, and gripped their arms, and hooked them up to the machine.

"What are you going to do to us?" The little boy asked.

"Do not worry. It will be over before you know it." The professor replied, before hitting a large red button. Then, a green fluid started to flow from the tubes connected to the twins, and blue electricity, started to flow throw the wires. As soon as the two reached the children, they let out piercing cries. After about five minutes, the screaming stopped. Two men took the wires and tubes off the twins.

"Now, it is time to infuse the ectoplasm in their DNA." The professor said, as he raised two needles that held an icy blue chemical. "Not to worry children, you will only feel a pinch." The professor said as he injected the chemical into their arms. The twins flinched, but soon their eyes glowed an icy blue hue. "It worked! I am a genius!" The professor exclaimed. "I turned humans into ghosts! Now, dispose of these two, immediately."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant answered. But as he turned around, the children were gone.

"Where did they go?" The lieutenant exclaimed.

"Find them! We cannot be held responsible for letting ghosts run freely through our town." The professor said.

*outside of government facility*

"Come on Mandy, we're almost there!" The little boy shouted.

"But Max, I can't run any more, I'm too tired." The little girl said, in between pants, before collapsing.

"Mandy please get up. Please! They're coming after us!" Max shouted, but the girl didn't move.

"Ugh." He said as he grabbed her arms and pulled them over his shoulders and began running again. Max remembers that the men at the facility talked about this, 'Ghost Zone' where ghosts live. 'If I can find it, we can stay there,' he thought. But little did they know, that while they were asleep at the facility, two men put bracelets on their wrists. So with a simple push of a button, they will be sent to the Ghost Zone.

*at the government facility*

"We've lost sight of them general." The lieutenant said.

"Agh! Well you know what to do." The general replied.

"Yes sir." The lieutenant said before hitting a button on a remote control.

*1 mile away from the government facility*

As Max stopped to rest, a swirling green portal opened and sucked him in, along with his sister.

End flashback

"Wait a minute. So you two are, ghosts!?" Tucker said in horror. "Like, for real this time?!"

"We thought we were ghosts. But when we were in the Ghost Zone, we met Skulker. One of his sensors said that we were still human." I explained.

"So do you have any, ghost friends?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I actually do. My best friend is Youngblood." I said. "Cool kid."

"YOUNGBLOOD?!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam shouted.

"Yeah. Why, you know him?" I asked suspiciously.

"What? Of course not! I mean, why would you ask that?! It's not like one of us is a halfa or anything..." Tucker said quickly.

"Yeah, totally! Why would we even need to know ghosts?! It's not like we know where a portal to the Ghost Zone is. I'm mean, why would we know that?!" Sam said, flailing her hands in the air.

"Exactly! It's not like Sam or Tucker are GHOSTS. Especially me! I wouldn't be a good ghost anyway!" Danny shouted, getting really nervous.

"Danny's a halfa?" Me and Max said bluntly, in unison.

"How did you come to that conclusion so quickly?" Tucker asked.

"It was kinda obvious." Max said. "Besides, you guys were denying EVERYTHING. And it was SUPER obvious, when he denied that he wasn't a ghost."

"Anyway, so we were just wandering around in the Ghost Zone, trying to use our powers. Didn't work out too well. We kept blowing things up. We did figure out how to fly. So we thought that we could look around to see if anyone could help us out. So we flew around a little bit until we saw a library."

*Flashback*

"I'm, I'm doing it!" Mandy exclaimed as she floated around in the air. "Now we can keep looking around!"Mandy said as she flew threw the air.

"Hey, wait for me!" Max shouted as he raced after his sister.

The two young twins kept flying until they saw a library floating on a giant slab of purple rock.

"Hey, that kinda looks like the library across the street from the orphanage!" Max exclaimed, as he flew towards the library, his sister close behind. The two placed their feet on the ground and walked up the steps.

"Maybe we can check out books like back at the orphanage. Let's go inside. Maybe they have a map of this place." Mandy said as she walked inside of the library. As soon as the large doors opened, they stood there in awe. Right before there eyes was bookshelves filled with billions and billions of books.

"There could be a zillion books in here. We're gonna be here for-EVER before we find a map of this place." Mandy said.

"I think we need to figure out where we are before we find a map. What's this place called anyway?" Max asked, walking inside the library. "Hello? Is anyone here?!" Max shouted.

*near the end of the library*

"Hello? Is anyone here?!" Ghostwriter heard very faintly, as he ceased to type his story.

"Who could be at my library? I didn't even hear anyone come in." He said, but soon realized; he never hears anyone come in. So he floated down a hallway to the front of the library. When he arrived, he saw two little ghosts looking at the large bookshelves.

"Who are you two and what are you doing in my library?" Ghostwriter asked impatiently, annoyed that they interrupted the story he was writing.

"I'm Max, and this is my sister Mandy." Max said. "We just wanted to know two things. We thought we could find the answers here."

"We wanted to know where we are, and if we can get a map of this place." Mandy finished.

"Well, you are in the Ghost Zone. And I'm am sorry, but I do not have the Infi-map. If you want the Infi-map, you must get it from Frostbite." Ghostwriter replied before turning back towards the hall.

"Wait! Who's Frostbite and what's the Infiniti map?" Max asked.

Ghostwriter turned around and stared at the children with impatient and annoyed glares. "First of all, it's called the Infi-map, not the Infiniti map. And Frostbite lives in the-" But before he could finish, he saw that the two ghosts had no idea what he was talking about. 'Oh great.' He thought, then sighed. "Just follow me." He said as he walked around the library. For the rest of that day, Ghostwriter told Max and Mandy all about the Ghost Zone and it's inhabitants. He told them all of the ghosts names and what they usually do. Like how Skulker is the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone. And how the Box Ghost tries to take over the world with boxes. As he finished up his lecture, he asked them, "Did you get all of that?"

"Uh huh." Mandy replied. "But where do we go? Where would we stay to live?"

"Hmm.." Ghostwriter mumbled. "I suppose you can stay here-" But he was interrupted by Max and Mandy.

"Really? We can stay here?! Awesome!" They both exclaimed, as they flew around in the air. And although Ghostwriter had an annoyed expression, inside he felt warmth. 'Maybe having these two around won't be so bad after all.' He thought. But as soon as he finished that thought, the twin ghosts crashed into a bookshelf, and fell on the floor buried by the books that fell. 'And maybe not.' Ghostwriter thought as he went to help Max and Mandy. As the months went by, both Mandy and Max had made many friends when they went exploring. They met Youngblood and Ember on his pirate ship. They met Cujo after Danny had thrown him back into the Ghost Zone for about the trillionth time. They met Pandora after the destruction the Box Ghost created. They met Dani while she was playing with Cujo. They also met Clockwork. At first, they thought he was kind on weird and evil because he showed no emotion, but after they got to know him, they enjoyed his company. And they met Skulker. Not a pleasing day. He chases them all around the Ghost Zone until he gets tired and gives up. But on one of those chases, he finally caught them.

"At last! I finally have the twin halfas." Skulker said proudly.

"Halfas? What are halfas?" Mandy asked, trying to free herself from the net.

"Of course you wouldn't know, WELP. A halfa is when someone is half human and half ghost." Skulker explained.

"Okay. So who's the halfa?" Max asked.

Skulker face-palmed and sighed. 'This is getting very, irritating.' He thought. "You two are the halfas." Skulker said, trying not to show his aggravation.

"But we're ghosts, not halfas." Mandy said.

"But my indicators tell me that you two are clearly halfas." Skulker said, looking at the PDA he took from Tucker on his arm.

"So if we're half human, how do we turn human again?" Mandy asked.

"Does it really look like I know?" Skulker said, raising his voice.

"Um, no not really." Max said. But as Skulker was talking and checking his indicators, he managed to undo the knot at the end of the net. "So, if you don't mind, we'll be going now." He said right before he grabbed Mandy's hand and flew as fast as he could towards Ghostwriter's library.

"I'll get you next time welps!" Skulker shouted in the distance.

But that shout sounded like a faint echo very soon, because Max was flying super fast. So fast that he didn't have time to stop before he came crashing into a wall of the library. Max groaned and shook his head before standing up.

"Max, what was that?" Mandy said, getting up as well.

"Sorry, I kept looking back. Just to make sure he wasn't following us." Max replied, heading towards the front of the library to enter.

"Oh, okay then." Mandy said, following her brother. When they entered, they yelled, "Ghostwriter we're back!" After they heard Ghostwriter gasp and fall on the floor; what usually happens when they come back; they ran up the stairs to the area Ghostwriter made for them. (Ok, I have no clue what Ghostwriter's library looks like, so can you play along?) The upstairs area is basically where they live. There are 2 bedrooms. One for Mandy, and one for Max. Just outside of their bedrooms is what they call their personal library. It's also a play space. When they finished climbing the stairs, Mandy asked,

"So what was Skulker talking about back there?"

"What do you mean?" Max said confused. "He said a lot of stuff."

"I mean, what do you think he meant when he said we were halfas." Mandy explained.

"OOH. I get it now. Maybe he's right. Maybe we are halfas." Max said, grabbing a book off of a shelf.

"But how can we know for sure?" Mandy asked.

"We can turn human." Max suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. But how do we do that?" Mandy asked. "It's not like we can think of being human, and it'll happen. It's not that easy."

"You never know. Let's try it. If it works, then we really are ghosts. If not, we can rub it in Skulkers metal face." Max said.

"Wow. That's a good point. Okay, let's try it. 1, 2, 3!" She shouted. Both twins tightly closed their eyes and scrunched up their faces. Soon, an icy blue light/substance formed at their heads and engulfed their bodies. Then the bright light started to move down their bodies, revealing the clothes that they wore at the government facility, almost a whole year ago. When the light/substance reached their feet, it faded. Then the twins opened their eyes and looked at each other. Then quickly gasped.

"WE'RE HUMAN!" Max shouted. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?!" Mandy screamed. "GHOSTWRITER!"

And the two halfas ran down the flight of stairs down the long hallway into Ghostwriter's study in the rear of the library.

"Ghostwriter!" Mandy shouted.

"Gah!" Ghostwriter said before covering his eyes. "Who are you two and how did you get here?"

"Ghostwriter it's us! Max and Mandy." Max said.

"W-w-w-WHAT?! Bu-but you two are human!" Ghostwriter exclaimed, terrified.

"No, we're not. We're halfas." Mandy said.

Then Ghostwriter fainted. "Uh oh." Max said. "Ghostwriter, Ghostwriter. GHOSTWRITER!" Max shouted slapping Ghostwriter's face.

"Woah. I had a strange dream. That Mandy and Max were humans." Then he looked at Mandy and Max. "Oh. Right. A dream come true." Ghostwriter said as he stood up.

"What do we do?" Max asked.

"Hmm. I'll have to send both of you to an orphanage in the human world." Ghostwriter replied, sadly.

"But Ghostwriter, we don't want to go!" Mandy shouted, as she and her brother gripped his arms.

"I'm sorry. But it's the right thing to do." He said as he hauled the twins out of the library. Luckily, Ghostwriter knew that they met Clockwork. "Okay. The two of you need to find Clockwork, and ask him to take you to the human world. Okay?" He asked them.

"Okay." They replied sadly. The twins closed their eyes and the icy blue light/substance formed at their heads and engulfed their bodies again. When it faded, they flew of towards the direction of Clockwork's tower.

*end flashback*


	6. Chapter 5 A Plan Set in Motion

**Hey guys! Okay, here's the dealio. I won't post another chapter until I get a decent amount of votes. So until you people vote, this will be the final chapter. Oh and I should probably tell you this now. If I start a chapter with "I" it's Mandy P.O.V. If I start it with "Mandy" it's 3rd person. Kay?**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Max finished telling the story, it looked like everyone was hungover. Tucker was asleep on Mandy's bed, Sam was sitting on the floor leaning against the bed with her legs spread out and her head hung, Mandy was leaning on Max's shoulder sleeping, and Danny was on Mandy's bed. Was. He fell asleep face down so he slid of the bed face first. And he's still asleep. Kelly was the only one awake. Just barely. She just sat on the bed with her famous monotonous look as she stared at Max, waiting to hear more.

"So then what happened?" She asked.

"When we got to Clockwork's tower, he opened a portal to the orphanage we were at. Then the rest is history." He finished, putting his arm around his sleeping sister. "I think we're gonna have to wake everyone. My mom doesn't let us have sleep overs."

So Kelly woke up Sam and Tucker, while Max woke up his sister and Danny.

"Woah. How long were we out?" Tucker asked.

"About an hour." Kelly replied with absolutely no emotion.

"Wait, what time is it?!" He asked quickly getting worried.

"Relax Tucker, it's probably almost 5:00." Max said calmly.

"Oh, okay then." Tucker said relaxing.

"So now you all know." Mandy said.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Danny said, totally clueless.

"I'm talking about how me and Max are halfas." Mandy said, slightly annoyed.

"WHAT?!" Danny shouted.

"You didn't hear the story?!" Mandy shouted back, now totally enraged.

"OOH, that. Yeah, I kinda fell asleep. Like at the beginning of the story. Haha, oops." Danny said, trying not to get her any angrier.

"You should talk. I was the one who told the story." Max said, to Mandy.

"What's that?" Sam asked out of the blue.

"What, a ROACH?!" Mandy asked, jumping on Max.

"No not a roach. There's something on Kelly's face." Sam said. Kelly started to look at the floor so her bangs would cover her face.

"Um, you mean my bangs?" Kelly asked innocently.

"No, there's like a mark on the side of your face." Sam said, trying to get a closer look.

"Oh, um, there's nothing on my face." Kelly quickly replied and turned around.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Sam questioned Kelly.

"Look, she just has a really embarrassing birthmark, okay? It makes her, um, uncomfortable." Mandy said, giving her friend a helping hand.

"Okay..." Sam said.

"Well, I better get going, I need to finish my homework." Kelly said as she exited Mandy's room.

"We should get going too." Danny said, gesturing towards Sam and Tucker.

"Okay then. Bye guys, see you tomorrow." I called.

*at Kelly's home*

Kelly walked up to her front door and unlocked it. Once she was inside and closed the door, she felt a headache forming. But within a couple of minutes, Kelly was now on the floor, clutching her head. She yelped in pain, but no one was there to hear her. Then her eyes shot open and had a vision. She saw Mandy in a strait jacket thrown into a truck and being taken to an insane asylum. Then her vision cleared. "I have to warn Mandy!" Kelly shouted.

*5 hour time skip*

After dinner, Mandy had just entered her room when she heard her doppelgänger's voice.

"It's about time you got here." She stated rudely.

"What do you want now?" Mandy said, flicking the light on in her bedroom. Her doppelgänger was standing in the middle of the room.

"I just came to wish you goodnight." She said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Ugh whatever, just go away, alright?" Mandy said annoyingly sitting on her bed; but also anxious for her doppelgänger to leave, in fear that something bad will happen.

"How rude. You should be a lot nicer to guests." She said walking over to her.

"Your not a guest." Mandy spat.

"Oh well." She replied, blowing on her hand and a cloud of blackness came towards Mandy.

"What the-" But before she could finish, the black cloud reached her she coughed a couple of times, then fell asleep. Her doppelgänger tucked her in bed and whispered,

"Goodnight, Mandy. See you soon." And disappeared.

*Mandy's dream*

Mandy is surrounded by blackness. "Hello? Where am I? Well that's a stupid question." I said, murmuring the last part.

"Hello there Mandy." Said an all too familiar voice.

"What are you doing in my dreams?!" I shouted upwards, mostly because the voice came from all directions.

"I just wanted to show you something. Besides, you can't escape so you might as well watch." She said.

"Ugh, fine. Just show me already." I said, afraid of what I was supposed to see.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done talking. What I'm going to show you is what is basically going to happen in your near future." She said, before a scene flashed in front of her. It showed her doppelgänger talking to her friends at school. Then it showed Mandy in her trashed bedroom with eyes flashing with fear. Then it showed her outside being dragged away from a group of people by someone in all white. She was screaming and kicking her legs like crazy. The man put her in a strait jacket and threw her into a padded truck. Then the scene faded away. Mandy just stood there, mouth hitting the ground. 'Is that my near future?' She thought.

"Yes it is." Her doppelgänger replied.

"Get out of my thoughts!" She shouted. "That can't be possible! I will find a way to stop you, you just watch!"

"Oh I plan to do so. I plan to watch your _downfall_. To watch you _suffer_." She hissed.

"No, no no no no NO!" She shouted.

*end dream*

"NO!" Mandy shouted, shooting up in her bed. She realized she was covered in sweat and that the sheets were all messed up. 'Wait, why didn't my alarm go off?' She thought. She looked over at her night table to see that she didn't set her alarm clock. 'Crap.' She thought. Then she noticed the time. "10:00!" She shouted. "I'm going to be SO late!" She scrambled out of her bed and quickly put on a t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. But she tripped at the top of the staircase and did a barrel roll the whole way down. "Ow ow ow ow ow..." Mandy said getting up and running out the door. Once she reached the school, she burst through the doors. This was during a period change so everyone was in the halls. But no one looked her way. It was as if she wasn't even there. 'Thats really weird...' She thought. She just shook it off and went to find her friends. But when she rounded the corner, she couldn't believe her eyes. There, right in front of her, were Max, Danny, Sam, and Tucker laughing with her doppelgänger. "Guys!" She shouted running towards them.

"Did you guys hear something?" Max asked.

"No, not really." Sam replied.

"Oh, okay." He replied and kept walking.

She slowly skidded to a stop. 'Did that seriously just happen?' She thought. So she quickly ran back to her house to think. When she got there, she ran back to her room.

*after school*

"Okay, why didn't they see me? I was right in front if them!" I shouted, pacing back and forth. Then I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I walked over and opened it to see Max standing there.

"Hey, you know, today, you kinda were acting different." He said a bit nervously.

"Oh? Is that so? Please, do explain." I said a bit sarcastically.

"Well, usually you stay out of the way. You know, your usually like to be alone. Today you were surprisingly social." He answered.

"What are you talking about? I woke up at 10:00. 10:00!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air.

"Okay, what is up with you? We woke up at the same time. You went to school." He said confused.

"Yeah, during the period change. I stood in front of you guys, but completely ignored me!" I screamed, getting in his face.

"Why do you keep yelling?! Your acting like a complete nutcase!" He shouted.

"Oh yeah?! Is that what you think of me as?! A nutcase instead of your own SISTER?!" I cried out.

"You know what?! Yes! I DO think your a total nutcase!" He shouted in my face.

"You don't understand! Someone else went to school as me! Why else would I have been 'social'?!" I yelled.

"Okay, look. Clearly, you have short term memory loss or something. You went to school with me, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. And-"

"Okay, stop right there! Why can't you get this through your big fat head: I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL!" I shouted.

"That's it! I try to reason with you, but guess what? You don't even give me a chance to speak! Mandy, sometimes I just wish YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!" He screamed. He raised his arm and looked like he was going to punch the door frame. But when he swung, he missed the door frame and punched me. Not like a playful punch, but a really forceful punch meant to hurt someone. I took a step back, and looked at him in utter shock. He never said that before. Sure he called me plenty of names, but never, has he said that. And he never EVER punched me.

"You've never told me that before." I whispered, barely audible. I rubbed the area were he punched me. Max just stormed off in frustration. I slowly closed the door. I sat down at my desk and thought. 'I'm actually scared of my own brother.' I thought. But I interrupted my own thoughts when I winced in pain. I rolled up my shirt. There was a bruise forming on my torso. Then I just sobbed on my desk. I felt so many feelings. Sadness, fear, pain, frustration, anger, confusion, all mixed together. I simply felt terrible.

*in Max's bedroom. 3rd Person*

When Max got to his room he just slammed the door. 'Mandy gets so annoying!' He thought. But then for some reason, he totally forgot the last few minutes of their argument. He sat down in a chair, trying to remember what had just happened. Unseen to the human eye, Mandy's doppelgänger was standing in Max's room watching him. "Perfect." She whispered.

*flashback*

"Okay, stop right there! Why can't you get this through your big fat head: I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL!" Mandy shouted. 'This is the perfect time to set my plan in motion.' Her doppelgänger thought. So she overshadowed Max.

"That's it! I try to reason with you, but guess what? You don't even give me a chance to speak! Mandy, sometimes I just wish YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!" He screamed. But then, Mandy's doppelgänger took over his body a swung his arm with all her might.

*end flashback*

'Now she fears her own brother. She'll never trust him again.' Mandy's doppelgänger chuckled to herself.

*at Kelly's house*

After school, Kelly dropped of her backpack at her house and locked the door. She then bolted towards Mandy's house. It was a pretty slow run, since she was still recovering from the massive headache from the day before. Once she reached her friends house, Kelly started to pound on the door.

"Hello? Mandy it's me, Kelly!" She called. After a few moments, the door opened and Kelly saw a pretty steamed Max. "Hi Max. Is Mandy here?" She asked anxiously.

"In her room." Was all he said. So she ran up the flight of stairs to Mandy's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Mandy crying on her desk.

Mandy P.O.V.

I heard the door to my bedroom open. In fear that it was Max, I quickly put my hands over my head. But when nothing happened, I looked up and saw Kelly in the doorway. She walked over to where I was.

"Mandy, your in danger. I had a vision yesterday. For some reason, your going to be taken away to an insane asylum." Kelly said quickly.

"What are you taking about? Why would that happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you need to be careful, okay?" She asked me worriedly.

"I will." Was all I said.

"Okay." She replied. "By the way, you do know what they do to people in insane asylums, right?" She asked me.

"No. Why?" I asked, completely forgetting her warning.

"Well, back in like, the 18th century, they put the mentally unstable people in insane asylums. So insane asylums was just another word for human zoo. Visitors would come and poke them with sticks through the cell bars. Then they would be locked up in padded rooms. The guards would also break or cut off their legs, so when they lined up, they wouldn't run away. And sometimes, guards would strap patients to their beds for so long, that their skin grows over the straps, or large belts." She answered. "But they should have gotten better by now."

"Kelly, before you say anything else that will scar me, please leave." I said.

"Okay then. Just be super extra careful for me, okay?" She asked me.

"Alright I will." Then she left. "I really need to lock my door more often."

*the next day*

Thankfully, today is Saturday. Today Max and I are supposed to meet up with Kelly, Danny, Sam, and Tucker. We're gonna hang out at Nasty Burger. We were walking down the street to go get Kelly, when Tucker shouts,

"Oh my god it's hideous!" And covers his eyes.

"Tucker, what are you talking about?" Sam asked. Apparently, Kelly was walking towards us, and turned her head, (so the left side was facing us) when the slight breeze blew her bangs out of her face and had revealed her scar.

'Uh oh.' I thought.

"Don't over exaggerate Tucker, it's probably nothing." Danny reassured his friend.

"Hey guys." Kelly greeted when she reached us.

"H-hi Kelly." Tucker said nervously.

"What's wrong with you?" Kelly asked Tucker. I walked over to Kelly and whispered in her ear,

"Tucker saw your scar." And she quietly gasped.

"So are we going to Nasty Burger, or what?" Sam asked.

"Let's go!" Danny relied. But on the way over there, Kelly must've noticed that I was keeping my distance from Max, because she asked me,

"Did something happen between you and Max? You two always walk side by side and talk to each other."

"I really don't want to talk about it." I told her coldly as we kept walking. She must've got the hint, and dropped the subject because she nodded and continued walking.

When we arrived at Nasty Burger, we sat at a booth. On one side it was Kelly, me, and Danny. On the other side was Sam, Tucker, and Max. When the waitress came, Sam and Kelly ordered water, Max, Danny, and I ordered sodas, and Tucker ordered the most disgusting burger the world has to offer. He ordered the 'OFCB'. The 'Only For Carnivores Burger'. And to top it off, it comes with your choice of chili-cheese fries or a soda float. Or both. If I wasn't in such a piss-poor mood; I would've ordered it too. When our orders came, Sam nearly puked at the sight of Tucker's burger. I would've too. If I was an ultra-recycle vegetarian, that is. The thing had every meat you could think of. And three patties. As Tucker was scarfing down his monstrosity, Max and I were sending each other death glares. Danny must've caught on because he softly elbowed my arm and asked,

"Are you two mad about something? You seem a bit, um, uneasy." He whispered, so only I could hear. Usually, I like to vent out and get something of my chest to Kelly; but when Danny asked me, I felt like I could trust him. Especially with the recent fight I had with Max. When he gave me that warm smile, I knew that I could trust him.

"Um, guys? Can we be excused for a second?" I asked. Sam gave me a weird look, but nodded. Me and Danny walked outside Nasty Burger. So I took a deep breath and told him. I told him about how I wasn't at school that day. And about the fight me and Max had. After I told him the story, he didn't give me a strange face like, 'That Really Happened?' No, he gave me a look of pity, like he knew how I felt somehow. So I waited for his response. It looked like he slowly thought about what he was going to say.

"Well, I'm sorry that you had to go through that fight with your brother." Danny started.

"Thanks. Promise, you won't tell anyone? Even Kelly?" I asked.

"I promise." He said with a warm smile.

"You know, I'm surprised that you understand." I said, surprised at his response.

"Well, sometimes I get into fights with my older sister." Danny replied.

"Really? I would have never guessed. I thought you were an only child." I told him.

"Well, I can tell you this; we are nothing alike." He said.

"Why, because your a halfa and she's not?" I asked jokingly, with a slight smirk.

"SSSHHHH!" He whisper-shouted; covering my mouth with his hand. Rude. I took his hand off of my mouth. I giggled before I said,

"Relax, my lips are sealed." I pretended to seal my lips.

"Oh, okay. Thanks. I don't really like people knowing my secret." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Me too. It's like, they'll treat me differently. Besides, if people knew I was a halfa, I wouldn't be able to have some alone time; you know what I mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, what I don't understand is how you said you weren't at school. Then, if you weren't, who was?" He asked.

I had to think for a moment. 'Would he understand that my doppelgänger was at school instead of me? Or would he think I'm crazy?' All of the possibilities ran through my mind. I finally decided to tell him. I took a deep breath. "My doppelgänger went to school and posed as me." I said truthfully. But he just gave me a confused look. 'Uh oh. He doesn't believe me. Wait, my reflection! If I show him he'll see the truth!' I thought. "Come with me." I said before dragging him to the bathroom, not caring wether it was the girls bathroom. So I walked up to a mirror and showed him. "See?" I asked him. "I don't have a reflection."

"Um, what are you talking about? I see your reflection clear as day." He replied. I couldn't believe it.

"Ugh! Why won't anyone see it!" I shouted. That's when my doppelgänger showed up. "Ugh, why now?!" I growled.

"What?" Danny asked, totally confused.

"Cant you see her? She's right there!" I shouted, pointing at my doppelgänger.

"Silly girl. He can't see me; no one can. Only you." She said tapping my nose. I was about to yell back, but she vanished.

"So, uh we should probably get back out there. They're probably wondering why we're taking so long. And in the _girls _bathroom." Danny answered as he began to walk back to the dinning area; pretending like nothing happened. Thank god! And Danny was right. But when he said "They're", he must've meant Sam. Because while we were gone, she was repeatedly tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. I noticed that when we arrived at the table, her impatient frown disappeared when she saw Danny. Not me, not us, just Danny. 'Thanks.' I thought sarcastically as we sat down at the booth.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Sam asked as Tucker finished his feast. Me and Danny gave each other a look.

"Um, well..." We both stammered. "It's kinda, er..." Both of us were trying to think of an excuse. "Personal." We both said at the same time. My eyes widened as I giggled. I always thought it was funny when 2 people say the same thing at the same time. Danny slightly blushed. Weird... Sam gave us a let-me-check-if-your-lying look. Apparently she bought it, because she dropped the subject. Phew. I did _not_ want to explain the whole bathroom scene. We all payed for our half of the meal, (and chipping in for Tucker because he only had $3.00) As we walked out though, we saw a ton of people screaming and running around in circles. When we looked up, we saw a large pirate ship sailing through the air. I smiled. 'Same old Youngblood.'

* * *

**Sorry, this is sort of a filler chapter. And sorry it's late! But trust me, it will get a LOT more interesting towards the end. Please review and follow!**


End file.
